A recording medium is already in use which comprises a disk 60 accommodated in a rectangular cartridge 6 formed at a side portion thereof with a window 62 for 10 exposing the disk as shown in FIGS. 20, (a) and (b) (see JP-A No. 298799/1993). The window 62 is opened or alternatively closed with a shutter 61 which is slidable on the cartridge 6. The shutter 61 has a side wall formed with a small hole 63. The cartridge 6 has a first slit 64 formed in a side wall thereof where the shutter 61 is provided, and a second slit 65 in another side wall thereof opposite to the shutter 61. The shutter 61 is engaged with the cartridge 6 by a lock mechanism (not shown). When the cartridge 6 is inserted into a recording device, an unlocking piece 29 in the recording device advances into the first slit 64, unlocking the shutter 61 and pushing the shutter open.
FIG. 21 is a side elevation showing the relationship in position between a mechanical deck 100 for receiving the cartridge 6 as inserted and a cabinet 4 housing the deck 100. The cabinet 4 has a front opening which is provided with a pivotal panel 42 pivoted at its upper end to the cabinet 4. The cartridge 6 is inserted into the mechanical deck 100 while opening the pivotal panel 42.
FIG. 17 is an exploded perspective view of the mechanical deck 100. In the following description, the side of the deck 100 at which the cartridge 6 is delivered from the deck 100 will be referred to as the "delivery side," the direction in which the cartridge advances as "forward," and the direction in which the cartridge is delivered as "rearward." The mechanical deck 100 comprises the combination of an inner holder 2 into which the cartridge 6 is inserted from the front opening, and an outer holder 3 covering the upper side of the inner holder 1. The combination is mounted on a chassis 1, which is secured to the bottom wall of the cabinet 4.
A pickup 75 and turntable 76 are provided on the chassis 1 as well known. A head lever 7 biased downward and carrying a recording head 70 at its distal end is attached by a bracket 71 to the pickup 75. The head lever 7 is moved upward and downward by a head lift mechanism (not shown) mounted on the chassis 1.
A kickout lever 8 having a cutout 86 formed in a peripheral edge portion thereof is pivotally supported on the upper side of the inner holder 2. Disposed forwardly of the kickout lever 8 is a stopper piece 17 provided upright on the chassis 1. The kickout lever 8 is biased by a tension spring 85 toward the cartridge delivery side into contact with a stopper 210 on the upper side of the inner holder 2.
The kickout lever 8 has one end bent downward to provide a push lug 80 pushable by the cartridge 6. The outer holder 3 is provided over the inner holder 2. Pins 220, 220 projecting from each of opposite side walls of the inner holder 2 are fitted in cam slots 30 formed obliquely in a side wall of the outer holder 3. Projections 37 project outward from each of opposite side walls of the outer holder 3. One of these side walls has a grip 31 projecting outward and to be pulled by the user when the cartridge 6 is to be delivered.
Each of opposite side walls of the chassis 1 has guide grooves 18 for the respective projecting pins 220 to fit in and horizontal slots 19 for the respective projections 37 to fit in. Each guide groove 18 has a horizontal portion 18a and a vertical portion 18b continuous therewith. A spring retainer 38 projects from the rear end of one side wall of the outer holder 3.
FIGS. 19(a) and (b) are side elevations of the mechanical deck 100. A tension spring 9 extends from the spring retainer 38 to the chassis 1, biasing the outer holder 3 toward the direction of insertion of the cartridge 6.
FIGS. 18(a) and (b) are plan views of the mechanical deck 100. When the cartridge 6 is inserted into the inner holder 2 in a standby state shown in FIG. 18(a), the cartridge 6 pushes the push lug 80 against the tension spring 85, rotating the kickout lever 8 counterclockwise, whereby the cutout 86 of the lever 8 is opposed to the stopper piece 17, allowing the inner holder 2 to advance a distance corresponding to the depth of the cutout 86.
The inner holder 2 is provided inside thereof with a projecting piece (not shown) fittable in the second slit 65 of the cartridge 6. When the rear end of the second slitted portion 65 pushes the projecting piece on the inner holder 2, each projecting pin 220 on the inner holder 2 in the state shown in FIG. 19(a) slidingly moves along the horizontal portion 18a of the guide groove 18 to push the cam slotted portion 30 of the outer holder 3. The outer holder 3 pushed by the inner holder 2 has its projections 37 fitted into the respective horizontal slots 19 of the chassis 1 and slidingly moves horizontally.
Upon each projecting pin 220 reaching the front end of the horizontal portion 18a, the inner holder 2 descends, and the pin 220 reaches the lower end of the vertical portion 18b as seen in FIG. 19(b). The cartridge 6 descends while holding the kickout lever 8 in its pushed position. The inner holder 2 lies on the chassis 1 with the cartridge 6 placed therein. The outer holder 3 biased forward by the tension spring 9 biases the inner holder 2 forwardly downward through the projecting pins 220, biasing the cartridge 6 toward the turntable 76.
However, the conventional device has the following problems.
1. The chassis 1 is fixed to the cabinet 4, and the inner holder 2 is movable upward and downward above the chassis 1. Since none of parts such as pickup 75 can be provided in the space for the inner holder 2 to pass through for upward and downward movement, a dead space corresponding to the amount of up-down movement of the inner holder 2 is formed inside the cabinet 4. The space presents an obstacle to a reduction in the thickness of the device.
2. The cartridge 6 is horizontally inserted into the cabinet 4 and then descends. If the distance of descent is small, therefore, the pivotal panel 42 is pushed open once by the cartridge 6 moving horizontally as shown in FIG. 22(a) and is likely to be thereafter held semiopen by the cartridge 6 as loaded in position as shown in FIG. 22(b). The semiopen panel 42 has a poor appearance, making the user feel as if the cartridge 6 were caught by an obstacle in the course of descent.
To eliminate this semiopen state, it is necessary to prevent the contact of the lower end of the pivotal panel 42 with the upper surface of the cartridge 6 by increasing the distance of descent of the cartridge 6 or lengthening the distance between the panel 42 and the mechanical deck 100. In either case, the device then becomes greater in size. Further there is a need to provide a mechanism for opening the panel 42 when the cartridge 6 is to be delivered. This requires a complex mechanism.